


Get a Grip

by Sher_Indigo



Series: Rising Storm [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_Indigo/pseuds/Sher_Indigo
Summary: What’s a bit of voyeurism between a new Overboss and her employee…





	Get a Grip

**Author's Note:**

> This is just kind of happening at the moment and there may be more, I hope so, because I'm a little hot for Mr Gage right now lol. Realise he is perhaps a little more... but hey, if I'm gonna start writing kink and filth, lets go Raider :)

The ramshackle elevator creaked and protested its way to the new Overboss’s “Palace.” It was hardly that, not with the kind of parties Colter had been having to himself, but he wasn’t about to tell her that, nor make apologies for his old boss. The situation was what it fucking was. Gage stepped out into the gallery, the wood and metal sounding relieved at the absence of his muscled bulk and heavy armour. He turned and gestured for her to follow but she stood on the gantry, her expression one of revulsion, and dare he say, fear? “Can’t say I blame you.” He agreed. “Colter was a pig. I’ll get someone to clean up a bit for you, just wasn’t expecting anyone to get rid of that asshole today.”

“It’ll be fine.” Her voice was flat and he wasn’t fooled by her statement, but if she wanted to play it that way then, whatever, no skin off his balls. It riled his curiosity though, wondering what had unsettled the gal who had fought her way through the Gauntlet as if she were on goddamn holiday.

“Sure.” He said, “There’s more through here.” She seemed to brighten at that. As he walked her through the old restaurant he decided to push forward with his plan. “You gotta think about meeting with the other bosses before the day is through though, it should help cement your position as Overboss.”

“Fine.” She sounded more stern this time, more sure of herself. Good. She surveyed the wreckage of what had once been a more stately ruin. “Let me get cleaned up a bit and changed, then we can do the whole two-cap tour, let me see what kind of shit I’m dealing with here.” She eventually said loftily. “And if its gonna be worth my fucking while trying to change this mess.”

He couldn’t keep the smile off his face, damn she was a little hellcat. “Pretty sure I made you a good offer, sweetheart.” He drawled.

“Gonna have to work for that million caps though.” She sniffed and stalked past him. “So where can I get some of these stains off?”

“Right this way, ma’am.” He smirked and led her to Colter’s private bathroom.

“Fuck’s sake.” She declared upon witnessing the sight of it before turning a piercing glare to him that almost had him kneeling then and there. Not quite, but almost. Damn he liked her. “No wonder you wanted rid of that fucker. No standards.” 

“He was…kind of a special case.” 

An eyebrow quirked but she didn’t remark. Didn’t have to. “Right. I see my work begins here.” She waved a hand at him dismissively. He didn’t move. She turned that glare on him again and he enjoyed her umbrage for a moment. “Stay and scrub your back, ma’am?” He blurted. Where the hell had that come from? He cursed himself soundly. Again her eyebrow quirked. “Let me get a handle on this.” She hefted her backpack off, then grabbed up a soiled, crumpled box of Abraxo that lay under a pile of bloodied clothes, “and we can discuss your further duties later.” She turned her back to him and started to pour out blobs of the congealed powder over the horrifically stained tiles of the shower.

He swallowed. Dismissed? Not in his… She didn’t acknowledge his presence any longer and his feet were already propelling him back out into the hallway. 

*

He left. Then he went right outside the park to be even more away from Fizztop. What the fuck was happening? Ever since Harvester (fucking shit name he’d always thought) betrayed him he always was the one calling the shots, properly calling the shots. Subtle like, as he knew where the real power lay and that was usually behind the guy who thought he was in charge of everything. That had served him well but suddenly he felt it tipped on its head. He had… suggested things to her, like she was actually in charge. Fuck. That damn green gaze of hers slayed him every time and he didn’t like it. How long had she been in the park? Hardly any time is what. He grasped the railings at the park entrance, gazing out at the orange radioactive haze of Nuka-World’s environs just before dusk and made a promise to himself. Just because the new Overboss was a woman did not mean he was her fucking collared dog. The railing gave way and he almost tumbled into the dust. Stumbling back to his feet, grasping for his rifle, he realised it was only him that made the railing topple.

He used the internal elevator to return to Fizztop Grill because he wanted at least some surprises left for himself. A couple of collared scavvers scurried away like they were cockroaches and he’d shone a light on them. “Sorry, Mr Gage, Sir!” they squawked as they gathered up buckets and fled from his sight. What the actual fuck?  
Upon surveying the restaurant he immediately noticed it was tidier…and with far fewer bloodstains. Much as he loved his violence he didn’t take it home either. There was a definite time and place for such things, meant you kept your head because there was a difference between living the life he’d chosen and becoming such a goddamn psychopath that even Mason, the Alpha Party Animal, wanted to put Colter at the top of his hunt list.

He wanted to bark at the nearest remaining collared fuck to tell him where the Overboss was but stopped himself. He oughta know that given that he had made himself her right hand. Didn’t look like she needed much help with that though, he thought with dismay. Five minutes in office and she was already transforming the place. It was what he’d wanted after all, a fresh mind on this potential cap-mine but he felt a little sour that she’d just stumbled in and taken charge, albeit with his help in what seemed like an increasingly minor role.

The running water sound he had failed to notice in his anger suddenly cut off and he suddenly snapped back into the moment. She was the Overboss, for now. Damn, he’d got rid of one asshole, shouldn’t take him long to get rid of an unsuitable…

She didn’t notice him as she stalked from the probably now cleaner bathroom. He caught a glimpse of utterly pale skin and a lithe body before she darted into the next room and every thought vanished from his head. He had automatically moved over to a different chair before remembering Colter’s words, “Broken door, perfect view.”  
His dick responded before he had even registered what he was looking at. His new fucking hot ass Overboss leaning over her backpack in just a pair of black panties that showed off the perfectly taut thighs and globes of her ass in almost full glory, as previously indicated by her bodysuit in the Gauntlet but the sight of those sleek thighs and lithe back made him sweat just looking at her now. 

She stood up, still with her back to him, and laid out some garments on the bed in front of her before placing her hands on her hips to evaluate her options.  
Gage had to unloose his zipper and free his swollen member from its confines. It reared from the opening like a young colt released into the field and sprang into the cool evening air. “Get a grip, Gage.” He told himself. If even the partial sight of his new Overboss’s nakedness did this to him then he had to get the hell away and soon…he curled his fingers around his aching cock and began to pump but he couldn’t get the sight of the Overboss’s tight ass in those black panties out of his head and he cried out as he ejaculated freely all over the place. He lay back in the chair, gasping, his head filled with the best drug of all.

He heard footsteps and quickly gathered his senses, and his dick, back into his pants. He hoped that she wouldn’t notice his addition to the mess in this part of the building. Despite cumming, his cock wanted more, even while being painfully bent and crammed back into his jeans. His eyes watered. He had to take control and he’d be damned if he’d let some rinky dink bitch, no matter how good she was with a gun or even several guns and a sword…

Holy hell.

She emerged from the bedroom as innocent as a kitten, fluffing her hair, but he knew as her gaze flicked over him just what effect she had. She carefully strapped on two thigh holsters in front of him, putting a knife in one and a pistol in the other over her rather torn skin tight black jeans. Slinging two belts of ammo around her hips and shrugging on a black leather jacket over her cropped white t-shirt that just enhanced her breasts and made her midriff look like territory nobody could conquer.

He cast a glance to the modified plasma pistol and the bloody flaming razor sword that had won her the Gauntlet, now sat atop a tool cabinet as if unnecessary. He’d seen her in action with both of those things, and there would be no arguments if she had either weapon in her hand when she went out into Nuka Town to meet the rabble he had helped gather and were now a volatile mass of hate.

She caught his look and smirked. “You told me to play nice.”

He heaved a breath. “Right you are, Boss.”

As she walked towards him she patted the 10mm pistol on her right thigh, hooked a finger around part of his armour to pull him closer and told him quietly, “I could have done it all with this, it would only have taken longer.”

If his hair could have done any more standing up in its close-cropped mowhawk then it would have leaped to a foot tall. His half-hard dick pressed against his pants. He ground his teeth together until she released him and stalked over to the rickety elevator. He trailed after her helplessly.

“So,” She said airily once they were back at the ground and at the stagnant pond, “Who do you suggest I intimidate first?”

“The Disciples are closest.” He managed to say. 

“Disciples? Oh, the Cultists! Sure, I’ll see what they’re about.”

Fuuuck. He was suddenly terrified. In all his imaginings about taking down Colter and there being a new Overboss, the reality of that new Overboss chirpily meeting Nisha of the Disciples was a whole other matter. “Boss…” He hedged.

She glanced back over her shoulder and gave him that look. “It’ll be fine.”

Fuck.


End file.
